God Of Silence
by Shai-Lang
Summary: S season. What if Hotaru Tomoe wasn't Sailor Saturn? Who is she then? And what are these mysterious dreams Rei keeps on having about impending darkness and the zodiac? Are the Sohmas connected? Spoilers for Fruits Basket manga.


_A/N: Whoo, I just had to get this out, this plot-bunny has been itching me for days. and what do you know, I'm making yet another 10+ chapter crossover. When I already have THREE unfinished ones already. But I just couldn't help it, my imagination runs wild all the time lol. Anyways yes, this is yet another Sailor Moon/Fruits Basket crossover but it is very different and is in no way related to my other Sailor Moon/Fruits Basket crossover "Moonlight Destiny," so please don't confuse the two. Like always please both read and review, and I know this chapter is short, but please leave intelligent genuine concrit about the chapter. One liners are not loved._

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Natsuki Takaya. Not me._

--

The God Of Silence.

Chapter 1-Visions.

--

_Rei Hino gasped as she stood across a red barren field overlooking the earth. Everything was blood red, and all the people seemed to be getting killed one by one, as a wave of darkness rolled over the earth._

_It was __**that**__ dream again, Rei was having that dream again. The dream she had been having, ever since their new enemy the Heart Snatchers, or better known as the Deathbusters first showed up. It was a dream that foretold darkness and destruction coming to the world, a dream that foretold the impending apocalypse. _

_Rei gasped in horror, as she saw her fellow sailor soldiers, her best friends in the whole world, get sliced into little tiny pieces, one by one. Yes, even Sailor Moon, Earth's most powerful senshi had fallen. Only she was left standing._

_Tears were flowing down Rei's face, as she cried out in agony, to the best friends she had ever known._

"_Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan….''She started chanting their names one by one, like a mantra. As if she were performing one of her sutra exorcisms. And finally the last name, the one that struck most closely to her heart, she cried out._

"_USAGI!!'' But no one responded, it was all dead silence, as Rei fell onto her knees and started sobbing. Suddenly, she saw a dark figure standing above the decay, with a scythe in its hand, a smirk appearing on the person's face._

"_Who are you?!'' Rei stood up, as she shouted out angrily. She then gasped in shock as she looked at the figure. There was something different about this person, it was not the same figure she had seen in her previous dreams, no this person was…_

_Suddenly, black feathers appeared behind the shadowed figure, as it began to immerge from the shadows, to reveal a young girl with black shoulder length hair. But that wasn't the shocking part no; behind her were twelve animals that Rei immediately recognized as the twelve Chinese Zodiac animals from the legend. And one more, a thirteenth member, which was shrouded in darkness and resembled a huge ferocious demon. Unlike any youma, or daimon Rei had ever encountered before._

_The mysterious girl finally began to speak up. "Me?? You want to know who I am?? I'll tell you who I am…'' An evil smirk formed on the girl's face as she glared darkly down at Rei. _

"_I am God.''_

_And with that said, the girl held up her scythe, with Rei screaming in horror, as she began to slice her to bits._

_And then, she woke up._

--

"Rei-chan, oi, earth to Rei-chan!!'' Makoto Kino was rapidly waving her hand in Rei's face, trying to snap the dark haired girl out of it. Rei gasped, as she finally snapped out of it, and remembered where she was.

"Oh, sorry guys, what were we talking about??''

The other Senshi just looked at her shocked, as if she had just told them she had won the lottery. Well all except Usagi of course, who was happily dozing off in slumber, like she usually did during their study sessions.

"Rei-chan, Ami began to speak up. We were going over the Hypotenuse theorum that's going to be on our high school entrance exams. Haven't you been paying attention at all??'' The blue haired genius eyed Rei suspiciously as she pointed down at Rei's textbook, which was only on page one.

Rei realized her mistake, and blushed immensely as she began to laugh it off.

"Hah-Hah, sorry wow you're right, I'm as absentminded as Usagi today wow what a shocker. But don't worry; I was just daydreaming that's all. I'm ready to concentrate now, let's tackle those math problems!!''

"Rei-chan… Minako began, don't lie to us, you were having that vision again weren't you??''

Rei stopped laughing, and immediately got a serious look on her face. Her eyes, stared pensively down at her textbook as she refused to face the eyes of her friends. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry guys, but it seems lately, especially after the Holy Grail appeared, I've been getting that vision more and more.''

Suddenly, Usagi snorted out a nose bubble, as it popped and awakened her to the discussion at hand.

"Huh…. What vision?? Mamo-chan??'' Usagi murmured out drowsily, still half-asleep.

All the girls looked at their odango-headed princess, and sighed in exasperation. Sometimes, Usagi really was completely clueless.

"Eh?? Eh?? C'mon, what's going on?? I want to know!!'' Usagi shouted at her friends, now fully awake.

None of the girls answered, as Usagi began to get a pouty look on her face, and then a teary one.

"Why do you guys always leave me out of everything?? WAHHHH!!'' Usagi began crying hysterically, as she usually did whenever she felt she was being left out, or when she got a bad grade on her test, or whenever her mom wouldn't make her favorite snack, or whenever Rei was being too harsh on her…. Well basically, she cried all the time.

"Stop!! Rei signaled a hand in front of Usagi's face. Enough with the waterworks, we'll tell you alright??''

Usagi immediately stopped crying, and got a huge smile on her face, as she shouted out happily. "Yayyy!!''

"Mou, honestly Usagi-chan, Minako began giggling. It was nothing, Rei was just having her usual vision again.''

"Eh?? What vision?? The vision about fried dumplings??'' Usagi asked innocently.

All the girls around Usagi sweat dropped and fell over. "No, you idiot!! Rei shouted at her angrily, the vision I've been having since the Deathbusters first showed up!!''

"Oh right…. That vision, I knew that all along. Ahahahaha!!''

All the Senshi groaned as they slumped back down against the table, finally Makoto spoke up. "Rei-chan, you mean that vision about the darkness coming, and that figure that keeps appearing in the vision??''

"Yeah, that one.'' Rei nodded.

"Have you been able to find out anything new about what it means??'' Ami asked.

"No, Rei responded. I keep trying to do a reading on it, but the fire shows nothing. I thought that since Haruka-san and Michiru-san finally found their talismans, and Usagi has the Holy Grail now, I might have been able to find out more information, but I got nothing.''

"Those two…. Minako began speaking. They're a mystery themselves.''

"Yeah, Makoto nodded. I mean they show up out of nowhere one day, claiming they're senshi but then they won't even work together with us. Even now, when they don't need to search for Pure Heart crystals anymore, they still say they won't work together with us. Claiming they have their own "mission." Makoto sighed again, as she leaned back. Seriously, they're so weird.''

"I'm sure Haruka-san, and Michiru-san are good people, I just know it!!'' Usagi jumped up, coming to their defense.

All the girls smiled softly at Usagi. Good old Usagi, always trying to see the good in everyone. Unfortunately now wasn't the best time for Usagi's good will, as Haruka and Michiru still remained a mystery to everyone.

"Luna, Artemis, Ami spoke up towards the two talking felines laying beside each other on the side. Have you found out any information regarding Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto??''

"Well…. Me and Artemis have been doing some research on them this past week.'' Luna motioned for Artemis to continue.

"And what we found is basically what they had told us. They're the Outer Senshi. And unlike all of you, who're the Inner Senshi, the Outer Senshi's duties are vastly different from yours.

"Yes, Luna continued. Unlike all you Inners whose duties are to guard the Princess, the Outers don't have that same obligation.''

"That's right, Artemis nodded. Their duty is to guard the Outer Solar system from unknown enemies, usually much more powerful enemies than the ones we usually face. And they each have their own specific duty, unlike all of you guys who were part of the Silver Millennium, the Outers rarely came down from their respective planets, and little was seen of them.''

"So kinda like how Sailor Pluto has her own job of guarding the Timegate??'' Makoto pointed out.

"Yes, that's right. Luna replied, I do remember Queen Serenity telling me a little about them back on the Moon Kingdom. Unfortunately I don't remember much, but what she did say is that they're "different" and their job is to show up whenever an enemy so powerful, it could destroy a planet shows up. That's probably why they have more powerful attacks than you guys.''

"That still doesn't explain why they've shown up now all of a sudden.'' Minako sighed.

"Yes, why now?? Are the Deathbusters really that powerful of an enemy??'' Ami responded. And that Purity Chalice, the Holy Grail, is a big mystery too.''

The room became quiet, as all the girls appeared to be lost in thought, contemplating their thoughts about everything that had been going on. Suddenly, they heard a voice, a child's voice coming from the porch.

"Hey, hey everybody, guess what?? A new park just opened up in the city, and they say it's even bigger than Juban park!!'' The young pink haired girl, whose hair was tied back in odangos shouted out excitedly from the porch. "What are you doing here, you little runt?? We don't have time to play with you Chibi-Usa, we're having a serious discussion on our enemies.'' Usagi shot back at the little girl smugly.

"WE were, you were just dozing off, as usual.''

"Hey, I don't want to hear that from you Rei-chan, you were dozing off too!!''

"That's different, I was just having a vision, you were literally snoring away. So there, bleh.'' Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi, while all the other girls thought, "Oh no, not this again.''

"Mou, you're terrible, why are you always so mean to me Rei-chan?? That's it take this, bleh!!'' Usagi retorted back, as she shot out her tongue towards Rei too.

"My tongue's longer than yours!!''

"Nuh-Uh!!''

"Yuh-Huh!!''

"Um guys, I'm still here you know.'' Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she sweat dropped at the scene they were making. But before the fight could get any uglier, a soft voice came from behind Chibi-Usa.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not intruding on anything.''

All the girls gasped as a tall, mature looking, longhaired woman appeared on the porch.

"Setsuna-san!!''

--

_A/N: Yes I left another cliffhanger for the first chapter. XDD. What will happen next?? What does Setsuna have to say to the Inners?? What are Haruka and Michiru's motives?? And most importantly, just what exactly is up with that vision Rei keeps on having, is it connected to something?? All this and more, stay tuned for the next chapter!! And don't forget the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. _

_Later._

_FireMiko._


End file.
